Broken Heart
by Paullete-Chan
Summary: Quizás, quizás no serían la pareja perfecta, ni la más amorosa, pero si estarían para apoyarse, no querían sentirse de nuevo solos ni utilizados, así que, tal vez esta relación de mutualismo sería lo más conveniente para ellos... Reto parejas raras


Hola minna!, para un concurso de parejas raras de Inazuma Yaoi he hecho este fic, asi que espero que les guste...

* * *

><p><strong>Broken Heart<strong>

¿Cómo era posible? ¿Acaso era un mal novio? ¿Era feo? ¿No era bueno en "esas cosas"?...

Las respuestas a esas y más preguntas eran solo ¡No!, pero el destino era cruel con su inocente mente y miserable con su enamorado corazón…

Nunca creería lo que le estaba pasando, Hiroto Kiyama no era así, desde que lo conoció eran muy buenos amigos, y en lo que destacaba el poseedor de esos hermosos orbes color jade era en su honestidad y en su lealtad; pero eso era una maldita mentira, un engaño que lo hizo enamorar de un ladrón que robó su corazón solo para jugar con él, porque la persona que de verdad "amaba" su pareja era el estratega del equipo… Yuuto Kidou.

Aun no asimilaba lo que en realidad pasó, solo iba a visitar de sorpresa a su novio, aunque ahora que recordaba el asunto llorando en la tina con una cerveza fría y sufriendo con agonía se daba cuenta de que Kiyama le dijo que ese día iba a estar muy ocupado…

-demasiado ocupado comiéndose al novio de Fudou-kun –dice mientras varias lagrimas recorrían por su nívea piel, una semana ya había sucedido pero todavía no lo podía superar, es que… ¡por Dios fueron pareja por más de dos años para saber que siempre fue un juguete y que solo pensaba en Kidou!, nadie se merecía lo que en estos momentos Midorikawa estaba sufriendo pero esto poco le interesaba al albino (?).

En fin, fue cuando con las llaves que su novio le había dado abrió sin hacer mucho ruido la puerta del departamento, lo más seguro es que no estuviera allí era lo que pensaba el peli verdoso al sentir tan vacía la sala, pero unos gemidos provenientes de la habitación de Kiyama asustaron de sobremanera a Ryuuji…

-dale más… ohh si Métela Hiroto-kun –Ryuuji al recordar esas palabras en lo único que pensaba era en el asco… el asco que ahora sentía cada vez que veía a Kiyama saludándolo, el asco que ahora trataba de borrar de su cuerpo en las largas horas que duraba en el baño, el asco de saber que solo fue usado…

Cuando estuvo a dos centímetros de tomar la perilla de la puerta y abrirla un golpe en la entrada del lugar lo hizo interrumpir su acción, Akio estaba observándolo fija y detenidamente, sus ojos estaban un poco hinchados y su ropa no era la misma de siempre, pareciera que se hubiera puesto lo primero que encontró en su armario, playera verde con pantalón azul entubado no era su forma de vestir…

-a él le informaron primero que a mí, seguramente…

O solo se dio cuenta de que Yuuto ya casi no lo besaba, ni lo abrazaba, ni lo consentía, ni lo miraba mal, ni lo golpeaba, algo que en su relación era el pan de cada día… Akio no era idiota, pero si se tardó demasiado en descubrirlo…

-o solo fue coincidencia del destino

¿Destino?, destino no es que a Yuuto se le olvidara borrar el último mensaje que le mandó Kiyama a su celular…

"_amorcito, te veo en mi casa esta tarde, me deshice del helado, ahora faltas tú con el pelón"_

Que idiota resultó ser el estratega, engañar a su novio por un año y no borrar un mensaje de su celular, se nota que a veces los goggles no dejaban que le llegara el suficiente aire al cerebro del de rastas.

-Fudou… -trató de decir el moreno al ver que este se acercaba a su dirección, pero un sonoro gemido los detuvo a los dos, miraron fijamente la puerta, aquello los estaba perturbando de sobremanera, no era posible…-

-abre la puerta –Midorikawa niega con su cabeza mientras que varias lagrimas amenazaban con salirse-

-no… no puedo

Ahora entendía su debilidad, no quería saber su realidad, lo estaban traicionando, a él y a Fudou el gran delincuente calvito…

Idiotas…

-todo era una ilusión –toma una bocanada de agua y se mete al fondo de su tina, quería olvidar ese momento, pero era muy complicado, solo por ahora dejaría llevarse por su cuerpo y se quedaría "ahogándose" hasta que su cuerpo se lo permitiese-

No quería seguir recordando, aquello lo había destrozado, pero encontró una gran ayuda en alguien que nunca pensó…

¡Por el lacio cabello de Afuro!

-vámonos –Akio toma de la muñeca al moreno y lo jala lejos de la puerta- no creo que sea muy conveniente que creas lo que está sucediendo en esa habitación

-creo… creo que si…

¿Qué tal si se ahogaba en esa tina?, no creía que le hiciera falta a alguien, solo dejaría a su cuerpo inerte lleno de agua, solo, pudriéndose hasta el día en el que su amigo emo fuera a visitarlo y se diera cuenta de la realidad en la que Midorikawa vivía… cada vez se parecía más a Kazemaru y sus ideas "me voy a cortar con una galleta de sal" Hiroto me puso los cachos "matémonos en una tina comiendo helado hasta que el cuerpo me lo permita"

-sal de la tina –dice alguien abriendo la puerta, pero al ver el cuerpo ya casi inerte del menor, lo saca rápidamente del baño y le hace RCP (resucitación cardio pulmonar) temiendo que este se hubiera decepcionado tanto que acabó con su vida-

-ahhhhhh… -se levanta abruptamente de su cama poniendo sus manos en su pecho frio-

-la próxima vez que te quieras matar ponle el pestillo a la puerta –Akio le tira una toalla a sus piernas mientras que con la otra le secaba el cabello-

-lo… lo siento –se voltea para quedarse viendo fijamente al mayor- quiero empezar una nueva vida

-bien por ti –un silencio inundo la habitación, pero un suspiro de Midorikawa llamó la atención de Akio-

-no lo malentiendas, pero quiero estar junto a ti…

-por… por mi está bien –toma los labios del helado para besarlos en un fogoso beso…

Quizás, quizás no serían la pareja perfecta, ni la más amorosa, pero si estarían para apoyarse, no querían sentirse de nuevo solos ni utilizados, así que, tal vez esta relación de mutualismo sería lo más conveniente para ellos, porque… ¿quien más para curar un corazón roto que otro corazón roto?

* * *

><p>Les gustó?<p>

espero que si *w*

minna que Dios las bendiga. las quiero mucho y gracias por su apoyo (reviews)

:DD Pedidos?


End file.
